


Hotter Than Fire

by Thirivm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: The crackling of the campfire seems so loud in the otherwise quiet night air, but even that noise is somehow drowned out by the soft moans that Arthur is drawing from you as he trails rough, biting kisses down along the length of your neck.





	Hotter Than Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct smutty sequel to chapter 11 of 'Rough Starts and Stolen Hearts'!

* * *

 

The crackling of the campfire seems so loud in the otherwise quiet night air, but even that noise is somehow drowned out by the soft moans that Arthur is drawing from you as he trails rough, biting kisses down along the length of your neck.

You inwardly curse at him in the best way; your neck has always been a little sensitive, something that Arthur has often taken advantage of since he discovered that fact. He smiles briefly against the skin when he gives your neck a soft nip, pulling another sharp gasp from you before he brushes his tongue over the spot to soothe the short bite of pleasurable pain that had come with it. God, these kisses of his felt so good and you know that Arthur knows, but there’s no time for words as Arthur moves back upwards, pressing a searing kiss to your lips and stealing away your breath once more.

One of his hands settles on your hip but with the other he reaches up to grasp at you own. His hands are larger, so much rougher than yours as you let him entwine your fingers with his, and he gives it an affectionate squeeze before he lets go, his hand moving up to cup at your cheek instead.

You happily lean into the touch, after breaking apart from each other so briefly to take a breath. The tilt of your head deepens the newest kiss and you part your lips as soon as you feel the first flick of his tongue against them, filling your mouth with the faint taste of coffee and Arthur, and it draws another soft groan from you.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Arthur growls against your lips, his breath hot as it mingles with your own and he kisses you again, slow but rough, and you take the moment to slip your hands between both of your bodies, starting to unbutton Arthur’s shirt. You’re halfway done when he sits up, helping you finish the buttons off before shrugging the shirt off completely, and you reach up to trail your fingertips through the coarse hair dusting his chest.

You curl your fingers a little, just enough to let the edges of your nails scratch into the skin and Arthur growls low in his throat, the sound sending a jolt of heat down your body until it throbs between your legs. You moan softly, mostly to let Arthur know exactly what kind of affect he had on you before you pull him back down by his shoulders, kissing him again.

Arthur relinquishes some of the control to you then, letting out soft groans between the short, heated kisses that you were exchanging until he suddenly shifts forward to grind his hips down against yours, and the feel of his hard cock rubbing against your clothed sex tears a gasp from your throat, and Arthur smirks down at you as you meet his gaze with hooded eyes.

“You wouldn’t be tryin’ to seduce me, would you Mr. Morgan?” you ask playfully, and Arthur chuckles as he presses another kiss to your lips, much slower and sweeter compared to the ones you’d just been sharing, and you see the amusement shining in his eyes as he gently nudges his forehead against yours.

“Think that ship is already sailin’, ma’am,” he replies and it’s your turn to giggle before kissing him again. Arthur leans back, starting to reach for the buttons on your shirt before he pauses and gives you a look. He doesn’t make another move until you nod up at him, and Arthur smiles before the two of you make quick work of the buttons so that you can shrug off your shirt as well, and you toss it over beside his own discarded one.

Arthur lets his gaze wander over your now-bared chest, eyes darkening as he takes in the sight of your breasts, and you flush a little under the attention he's giving you. You purposefully hadn't worn your camisole, and judging by the smirk he gives you Arthur must know it had been intentional on your part.

“So beautiful, darlin’..” Arthur whispers, kissing your forehead and then your lips before he starts trailing them down your neck again. You sigh with each little kiss as he reaches your collar bone before going down further, and whimper softly when he kisses the dip between your bare breasts.

“Arthur-” You’ve barely gotten his name out before his hands are on you, and you moan at the first brush of Arthur's rough palms suddenly cupping your breasts. He sits up to shift his weight back onto his knees, eyes burning with arousal as he rolls and kneads your breasts in his hands, and you moan louder as he slowly works his thumbs over your nipples, which quickly harden under his skilled touch. “God, that feels good..”

“He ain’t got nothin’ to do with this,” Arthur replies, causing you to scoff in amusement but it changes to a sharp gasp when he gives one of your nipples a quick, almost playful pinch, and you grin up at him as Arthur leans down to lap at the one he'd just pinched before taking it into his mouth, suckling lightly. You groan, more appreciative than anything else; your breasts weren't particularly sensitive but you still enjoyed this, especially since Arthur seemed to enjoy it even more.

He groans softly as he swaps to the other breast, suckling and kissing and teasing the wet nipple with his thumb as it hardens further in the night air, but eventually you want his mouth elsewhere and reach down to urge him back up towards your face, and Arthur presses one last kiss to each breast before he leans up to oblige.

You’d never get tired of his kisses, especially not when he’s still fondling your breasts so skillfully, and Arthur bucks his hips when your kisses deepen once again, tongues curling and brushing against one another’s until you both have to pull back, panting for breath.

“How do you want..?” Arthur starts to ask before his words are cut off with another kiss, and he grunts softly when you suddenly reach up to push against his shoulders. He starts to pull away, looking like there’s an apology on the tip of his tongue but then you keep pushing and then start to turn his body. It takes Arthur only another moment to realize what you want and he gives you a nod, turning and lying down on his back as you shift to lean over him.

“Wish I could have you stripped naked right now..” you comment as you look him over, brushing a hand over his bare chest again, and Arthur chuckles softly. His own gaze is back on your breasts.

“You an’ me both, sweetheart,” he replies, happily exchanging more kisses with you before you pull back, mirroring his earlier actions as you start to kiss along his jawline and down the column of his throat. Arthur furrows his brow, reaching out to stop you when your kisses get past his chest and closer to his stomach. “I don't think you have time-”

“Then I’ll make time,” you reply, waving away his attempt to stop you while the other hand makes short work of his belt and suspending straps, and you tug his pants down just far enough to free his hard cock from the restrains of his underwear.

In spite of his protests, Arthur groans as soon as you have your hands on his thick cock, eyes so dark even in the light of the campfire, and you give Arthur a quick wink before leaning down, flicking your tongue out against the head of his erection. He groans sharply, body jerking up towards your head, and you 'tsk' at him before gripping his hip with your free hand, keeping them held down in place as you take his cock into your mouth.

Normally you loved to go slow and tease Arthur's cock, building his climax up over and over again only to keep denying him until he was all but begging you to let him cum, but like Arthur said, time could be of the essence. So instead you start to bob your head and suck him off roughly, almost struggling to keep Arthur held down as he spreads his legs a little, groaning each time you draw your head back.

You do still tease him some, occasionally pulling back until only the head of his cock remained in your mouth and swirling your tongue around it slowly before sliding back down.

Arthur shakes and curses beneath you each time you do, the heels of his boots scraping against the dirt as he tries to keep himself from bucking his hips up too roughly, but you can see the way his hand is gripping the bedroll beneath him, knuckles nearly white from the strength of his grip, and you start to slow down the pace of your sucking.

He starts to come down from it too, his grip and the tension in his body lessening a little but you keep drawing steady moans from him with slow sucks and long drags from your tongue, and you only stop when you eventually feel his hand against your shoulder, gently urging you away.

“Goddamn, darlin’.. Arthur pants, his face flushed and looking so handsome in the light of the fire. “I want to..” He trails off, a part of him suddenly too shy to say it out loud but you know what he wants, especially because it’s what you want too, and you sit up, slowly stroking his cock with your hand again as you lean down to kiss him.

He kisses back eagerly (reminding you briefly that he was one of the few men you’d been with who didn’t mind kissing after such oral pleasuring), and you pull away again long enough to discard your own trousers before starting to straddle Arthur’s waist, but you blink when he suddenly grabs you by your hips, urging you up further.

You lick your lips, face flushing as you realize what he wanted, and you carefully shift yourself further up until you were all but straddling Arthur’s face, and you can’t help but smirk when your gazes meet again. “Thought we didn’t have time?”

“I said _you_ might not have time,” Arthur grins before raising his head, dragging his tongue along the front of your underwear and you gasp at the sensation of his hot tongue against your clothed slit, and you inwardly curse the fact that you had to leave your panties on. “I always got time for this..”

With Arthur’s guidance you lower yourself further down towards his face, and he keeps one hand on your hip while the other tugs your panties aside to expose your wet sex to him, and the flush of your face darkens when his eyes immediately glaze over with want. He curses under his breath, almost sounding in awe of what he sees before he leans up again and starts licking.

You moan, loud and shameless at the first swipe of his tongue against your clit and Arthur grunts, as if to chastise you for the noise but you both know that he loves every little noise that you make, especially like this. They don’t stop either, not with him licking and sucking at your sex so perfectly, and he occasionally focuses in on your clit until your legs are shaking on either side of his head.

Fuck, he was too good at this, you think as you reach down to thread a hand into his hair, nails scratching against his scalp until Arthur groans, his eyes nearly shut as he keeps sucking and lapping at your wet folds relentlessly, and you can feel the pressure between your legs rapidly building already. His tongue feels so good, hot and slick against your cunt and within moments you’re close.

Arthur just groans again when you tell him as much, and then he starts to eat you out even more vigorously than before, the tip of his tongue swirling and prodding at your clit until you're panting his name between short breaths but he doesn’t slow down, doesn’t stop even as you warn him that you’re almost there. He keeps his attention on your clit now, teasing and sucking at the small bud and your legs start to shake harder, body trembling as your orgasm gets closer and closer.

“Arthur-!” you eventually start to say before you suddenly gasp, back arching and both of your hands grasping his hair as you start to cum. Arthur groans at the rough tug but his grip on your hips just tightens and he pulls you down to grind against his face as you shake and convulse through a hard orgasm. “Fuck..!”

Arthur doesn’t stop even as you finish cumming against his face but you can hear his pleased, muffled whimpers against your sex as he keeps licking you through it, one of his hands gently rubbing at your thigh as if to help ease you down from the sudden high.

For a few moments all you can do is try to catch your breath, struggling to open your eyes as Arthur laps at your clit a few more times before you start to whimper in protest, too sensitive now to let him keep going. Eventually you manage to move back from Arthur’s face, only to see him giving you one of the most self-satisfied smirks that you’ve ever seen.

“I could do that all night..” Arthur sighs, his chest flushed and heaving as he looks up at you, and you blush again before moving off of him. He sits up, wiping the slick from his mouth and chin as he does so, before asking you an unspoken question with his eyes; how did you want to get him off now?

You want to ride his cock. But that level of intimacy was normally reserved for the privacy of camp or a hotel room, and you inwardly sigh because the fire was still going and you were probably running low on time enough as it was; passersby were a thing almost every night that you camped out together, and knowing your luck someone would come wandering by sooner or later, even if you had set up camp a decent length away from the nearby road.

“Lie back,” you tell him instead and Arthur does so, his gaze locked on you as you lie down beside you, and his eyes slide shut as you press a tender kiss to his lips. You both moan softly over you and Arthur’s joined tastes against your tongues, and Arthur pulls back with a soft grunt when you suddenly grasp his cock again.

You waste no time, starting to pump him at a slow but steady pace and Arthur drops his head back against the bedroll, groaning each time you pause to swipe your thumb over the slick head of his cock. He’s already started to leak, and you gather the pre-cum on your fingers, using it to ease the friction of your touch as you keep stroking him.

“Fuck..” Arthur groans, his brow furrowing as his breath hitches in his throat a few times, and you press soft kisses against the side of his neck as you start to pump him harder, relishing the chorus of the slick sounds and the soft noises you were drawing up from his chest. “Just like that, darlin’, just like that..”

His lips meet yours in another rough kiss and you eagerly swallow down Arthur's moans as you keep pumping his cock, and when you feel the way that he starts to throb and shake beneath your touch you know that he’s getting close. He curses again as you jerk him off faster, legs shaking when you start moving your hand in a quick, twisting motion against the shaft, and it only takes a few more moments before Arthur lets out a choked gasp, his hips bucking hard as he reaches his orgasm, cum spurting out to coat both his chest and your hand.

You kiss him again to muffle his loud groans, slowing the pace of your hand down but still pumping his cum-slicked cock to slowly milk out the rest of his orgasm from him until he shudders, one of his hands reaching down to stop yours, and you both sigh before exchanging kisses again.

“Damn..” Arthur eventually says once he seems capable of coherent thoughts again, and you can’t help but feel proud over how raw and breathless he sounds, and he smiles up at you before he presses a tender kiss to you check. “Damn..”

“Well said, Mr. Morgan,” you reply, grinning down at him before peppering soft kisses all over his face until he chuckles. He slips an arm around your waist to hold you close, giving you soft kisses in return but eventually the pair of you pull apart, both becoming aware of the fact that you needed to clean yourselves up.

Arthur wipes himself clean with a spare bandanna as you do the same before you both take a moment to put your discarded clothes back on. Your body is hot now and the clothes are a bit uncomfortable but you try to ignore it as you settle down to lie beside Arthur once more, resting your head against his chest with a heavy sigh. “Penny for your thoughts, Arthur?”

“We need to do this more often..” he replies, snorting when you just sit up to give him a playful look. “Nah, I mean _this_. Slipping away to have a little time to ourselves, whether it ends up like tonight did or not..”

“I was just thinking something similar,” you reply honestly, kissing Arthur one more time before lying back down, and he lets out a contented hum as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. “We can talk more ‘bout it later but right now, I’d say you’ve worn me out.”

“Don’t say that like you ain’t just as guilty.” Arthur chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before he pulls you up against him, tucking his free arm beneath his head, and he holds you close as the sound of crickets and the faint crackling of a dying fire lulls you both to sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Suggestions/Single-Word prompts both here and on my tumblr, Thirivms.tumblr.com !


End file.
